


Art for my "Domesticating the Winter" Series

by sakurasake



Series: Domesticating The Winter [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The banners for each of my stories in my Bucky Barnes/Frances Ketchum series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story 1:: Domesticating the Winter: Yellow Mice and Younger Siblings

Casting Shailene Woodley as Francis, Lena Headey as Delia and Anthony Stewart Head as Professor Oak.

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/domesticatingthewinterpart1bannerbuckyandfrancis.jpg.html)


	2. Part 2: Crystalline Life

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/domesticatingthewinterpart2bannerbucky-francisspoiler.jpg.html)


	3. Domesticating Winter 3: Colosseum  Dream

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/colosseumdreamdomesticatingwinter.jpg.html)


End file.
